


A Haunted Shatterdome

by WillowRavenBloodstone



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Also Seriousness At Times, Crack, Everybody Lives, Except Those Who Didn't, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mostly Canon Relationships - Freeform, Party, Rangers Embracing Their Inner Nerds, Sorry Angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRavenBloodstone/pseuds/WillowRavenBloodstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Month of October is exciting in a Shatterdome full of Rangers who have nothing better to do than try and put together the best Halloween costumes they can. </p><p>Except sometimes the world has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy this sometimes crack/sometimes not crack story set during the best month of the year! Our Rangers are putting together their costumes, but for most of them, I haven't outright said what they were. Can you guess? 
> 
> Hopefully this won't be more than 3 chapters. Maybe even 2. It's just some short Halloween fun with a dash of Pacific Rim problems thrown in!

October 1st shouldn’t feel any different than September 30th did. In the Los Angeles Shatterdome though (and probably across much of the world), October 1st signaled a transition from the autumn season to the Halloween season. And if there was anything the Rangers liked more than an excuse to party, it was an excuse to dress up and party.

Costumes that had been in planning for months moved into the development stages. Everyone was extremely secretive about their costumes, sometimes even from their copilots, although that was more difficult. There were still twice monthly patrol deployments and regular Drift Sync testing, to ensure the pilots were up to speed should the world need them again. But everyone loved to gossip, and the Shatterdome was a hotbed of speculation. Who would be wearing what?

Stacker Pentecost found his Lieutenant Marshall and copilot in her room, working on what looked like a foam replica of a gauntlet from one of their drivesuits. Theirs had been black, but the one Tamsin had in her hands was decorated with a white and red stripe. He looked at it curiously, watching as she slid it over her forearm, checking for fit.

“Part of your costume?” He asked and she turned her head to acknowledge his presence.

“Yep. The Gages are going to put together another party. Thankfully, I get to be at this one.” She pulled off the gauntlet and set it next to the other pieces of her costume. A mostly assembled suit sat on the table in front of her. It was remarkably similar to their drivesuits, if a tad bulker. Almost like armor. He wasn’t familiar with the source material though, even though he felt like he should know. The red and white logo on the breastplate reading ‘N7’ was a clue his mind couldn’t decipher.

“You didn’t miss much at the last one.” Stacker replied, staring at the suit with a frown.

“Says you. I heard someone discovered how to make cheese-less grilled cheese.” Tamsin told him dryly, standing up from the table and stretching. Stacker took his gaze from the suit and looked over his copilot carefully. She had been doing better in recent days, thanks to cutting-edge cancer treatments. Her exposure was worse than his, but the prognosis she’d been given was better than it was before. She was looking healthier. The treatments were easier on her body than chemotherapy had been. Her hair had even come back.

“Isn’t that just toast?” He asked and Tamsin grinned at him.

“Yes, yes it is. Aren’t drunks amazing?” She laughed and made her way to the small fridge in her room, fishing out two bottles of water. She passed one to Stacker and drank from hers quickly. One of the side effects of her new treatments was dehydration. She was constantly drinking water.

Stacker wasn’t amused.

“Come on, Stacks. Lighten up. It’s Halloween. The best holiday of the year.” She said, finishing the bottle and tossing it in the recycling bin.

“You say that about every holiday. The last party very nearly got out of hand.” Stacker muttered, unbuttoning his suit coat and settling down on the sofa. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen at this one.

“Herc told me you enjoyed scaring the shorts off everyone. Halloween is the best time for more of that. Live a little.” Tamsin settled down on the sofa next to him. He supposed that she was right. Halloween didn’t fall near any scheduled deployments so the Rangers could drink and relax or get up to whatever mischief they had planned. They were all adults, but their ability to act like schoolchildren never ceased to surprise him.

“So, what costume do you plan on wearing?” She asked him, draping her legs across his lap and leaning back against the arm of the sofa. He stared over at her. She looked right back.

“I’m not wearing one.” He said evenly and she arched an eyebrow at him.

“Of course you are. We just need to find the right one.” She started thinking out loud, naming different things he could be. He wasn’t going to wear whatever she came up with.

* * *

 

“I’m not going to wear that. Are you kidding?” Yancy stared at what Mako had begun putting together for their Halloween costumes. When he told her to do whatever she liked, this wasn’t what he had in mind.

Raleigh wandered over, looking down at the concept pictures and the half-assembled costumes on the table. He nodded as he understood what it was and then looked over at his brother in confusion.

“What’s wrong with it? I think it’s a great idea. It’s Tendo’s favorite show, he’ll lose his mind.” Raleigh picked up a length of chain that was part of the costume. It was basically a leash that attached to a metal ring that was worn around the neck.

“Rals...they don’t have arms. You realize she’s gonna tie our hands behind our back to look like it, right?” Yancy gave his brother a look. It was the ‘are you insane?’ look Raleigh had gotten plenty in his life. Raleigh shrugged. It didn’t bother him. Mako would make sure they’d get what they needed throughout the night. And he was sure she’d untie them for a trip to the bathroom.

Yancy heaved a sigh. It looked like they were doing this. Mako was sewing the cape herself, so the hood would fall properly, but the rest of the costume was settled on the table, including a katana. He hoped it wasn’t an actual sword, but then again, knowing who she was and where she came from, it probably was.

“It’s already been decided.” Mako said from the sewing machine, blowing a lock of hair out of her face as she carefully maneuvered the brown fabric underneath the needle.

“I see that.” Yancy muttered, running a hand through his hair. They were going to get so much shit from the twins for this.

* * *

 

“Absolutely not. You can’t just wear your old uniforms and call it a day.” Vic Tunari called, reclining on the couch in the Gage’s suite. One of the twins made an annoyed sound from the bedroom and came out in his old US Army fatigues, his beret in his hands.

“Not even if we told everyone we were Call of Duty characters?” Trevin Gage asked and Gunnar stared at Trevin over his beer bottle.

“It’s too easy. Find something else.” Gunnar replied and Trevin sighed.

“Fuck you guys. What are you doing?” Bruce came out of the bedroom wearing his dress uniform. He looked uncomfortable in it, as if it didn’t quite fit anymore. It probably didn’t.

Vic produced two red berets from the bag at his feet and tossed one of them to Bruce.

“Snipers. Nice. Man, what are we gonna do? Everyone’s gonna have better shit than us. It’s our party.” Bruce threw the beret back.

“Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?” Gunnar said with a grin and both twins glared at him. Vic laughed.

“Thing One and Thing Two?” Vic suggested and ducked when Trevin threw his own beret at the younger Tunari.

“How about Mario and Luigi?” Gunnar added and Bruce groaned and disappeared back in the bedroom.

“You guys are useless.” Bruce called and they could hear him cursing as he struggled to take off his coat without damaging it. It had been years since he tried to put it on, and he’d gotten larger since he last wore it. It was all muscle though. Had to be. He wasn't putting on bad weight. Trevin followed after his brother to help.

“If you guys work quickly, you might be able to put together a costume to be the Albino Twins from the Matrix.” Gunnar yelled back. Trevin appeared in the doorway so fast Vic would have sworn he teleported.

“That’s fucking brilliant! Bruce! Where are my sunglasses?” Trevin spun back around and disappeared into the room again.

“Find ‘em later, we didn’t run out of here to go stand in line to wait another few hours to play Battlefield.” Vic said, tossing the twins’ copies of the game on the coffee table. The Tunari’s copies were in the bag with the berets. Their costume had been finished last month, so now all they had to do was wait.

“We’ll be online in a minute!” Trevin called. Gunnar rolled his eyes, swiped the rest of the six pack sitting on the table and he and his brother left the Gages’ room.

* * *

 

“Newton, I assure you, nobody will find your…costume...the least bit amusing.” Hermann rolled his eyes so hard Newt wasn’t sure how they still stayed in their eye sockets. Surely he’d strain a muscle or something doing that.

“What? Of course they will. Come on, look at this thing. Anatomically correct, and it’s even to scale!” Newt practically danced around his disassembled costume. Sure, getting around in it would be difficult, but it’d be the best one at the party.

“You do realize that the kaiju you’ve chosen is the reason why Yancy Becket can no longer pilot a jaeger, don’t you?” Hermann said scathingly and Newt looked between his costume and his lab partner for a moment. He hadn’t thought about that, actually…

“Oh yeah? Well, what’s your costume then?” Newt replied defensively, crossing his arms. He was sure that they were over that by now. Because really, it’s not like anyone died.

“I’m not wearing a costume. Costumes are for children. My child will wear one, but I will not.” Hermann sat down at his desk and glared at Newt’s costume a bit more. 

“Whatever, dude. It’s gonna be awesome. You’re missing out. And I bet Vanessa’s wearing a costume. Pretty sure she’s not a child.” Newt replied, lifting a piece of the costume to inspect the paint on it. It had to be perfect.

“Pretty sure who’s not a child?” The woman in question stood in the doorway with a look that said she had heard the entire conversation. Newt smiled smugly at Hermann as he stammered an apology to his wife.

“I am wearing a costume. It’s a costume party. I’m fairly certain the Gages said they were mandatory.  Hermann, you’re going to be late for Avery’s appointment. Hermann stood up from his chair quickly.

“Of course. Find an appropriate costume, Newton, if you must wear one.” Hermann said as he left with his wife.

Newt was sure that this one would be fine.

* * *

 

“Let’s hope this group of nerds didn’t get this idea before us. Now hold still, I can’t pin this properly.” Kennedy said around a mouthful of pins as she helped fit Stephanie’s dress to her properly. Stephanie stilled instantly. She knew Kennedy would stab her with one of the pins otherwise.

“I doubt it. Although I wouldn’t put it past Team Gipsy to do Steve, Bucky, and Peggy.” Steffie replied and Kennedy hummed in disagreement as she finished pinning the last of the red, white, and blue folds.

“I heard they were doing Jules, Vincent, and Mia.” Kennedy said when she removed the sharp objects from her mouth. Steffie spun around, the skirt swishing around her legs.

“What? No way. From who?” Steffie demanded and Kennedy glared at her.

“Hey, I worked hard on that. Step out of it carefully, I’ve gotta finish sewing it. And I overheard the Hansens talking about it.” Kennedy ordered and Steffie did as asked, handing over the skirt to her copilot, who set it on the table next to their sewing machine.

“Oh yeah? And what are they doing?” Steffie asked, taking off the rest of her costume and setting it aside so she could dress in her regular clothes again. She had to finish painting her shield.

“No idea, but I think they were talking about putting a costume on Max. Well, Herc was talking. Chuck was shouting. Baby Hansen didn’t like the idea.” Kennedy took a seat at the table and pulled the unfinished skirt to her, lining it up on the machine and getting to work.

“This is going to be the best party ever. Hey, do you want me to finish painting the arm sleeve for you when I’m done with this?” Steffie had a steadier hand when it came to painting things.

“Yeah. It’s just the star, I think. Maybe a few details. It’s over here on the table.”

“We’re gonna look awesome.”

* * *

 

“I am not shaving for this, Aleksandra.” Aleksis Kaidanovsky rarely told his wife no to anything. But this…

“I would never ask you to. Just wear the clothing. It will be enough, I think.” She soothed and gestured to the dress hanging on the back of the door in a clear dress bag. “And imagine me in that. I do not think we’ll stay long at the party.”

The dress was a deep purple strapless gown. She wasn’t asking Aleksis for much. His costume was a simple black suit and hat. All around, it was an easy and simple costume. She’d pin all her blonde hair up and wear a wig so that she would have black hair for one night, but it was a fun costume for the pair.

“When you said Natasha, I assumed-”  
  
“You, like everyone else, assumed I would be the Black Widow. But that is a little too close to the truth, don’t you think? This is a chance to be someone else.” She shrugged and settled onto their bed. Aleksis frowned and moved over to his wife, pulling her against them.

“I will love you no matter who you are. We will do this if you wish.” Aleksis said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Sasha sighed and leaned into him.

“You know we have to come up with a way to take Max. Chuck is on his guard.” Sasha said after they sat quietly for a while. Aleksis laughed the sound rumbling through his chest and into hers.

“Do not worry. I have a plan.”

* * *

 

Costumes continued to come together all across the Shatterdome and teams began to get more and more reclusive as October went on. Tendo could piece together an idea for some of the costumes if he really wanted. He had access to the security footage, after all. But where was the fun in that?

His son was adorable in his costume. His wife was sexy in hers. His own costume was satisfying his inner 12 year old and he watched happily as Alison sewed the red stripe up the dark blue pants. He had the vest and the shirt all ready to go, the holster and the blaster pistol that would fit in it.

He glanced over at the box that contained his wife’s costume and knew that she’d be dropping jaws in it. She’d worked hard to get her figure back after childbirth and was very proud of herself and he couldn’t wait for her to be hanging on his arm in that. Of course, that was after they dropped Bryson off with the babysitter after she wore a more appropriate costume and took the little boy trick-or-treating.

“I’ve got a shift in LOCCENT tonight. You two gonna be alright?” Tendo asked, stepping into his shoes by the door to their suite. Alison looked up from her work and nodded. Bryson was playing happily on the floor with his toys and Tendo walked over to his son.

“Daddy’s going to work now. I’ll see you in the morning, kiddo.” Bryson squealed as Tendo leaned over and tickled him and then kissed the boy on his head.

“Bye Daddy!” Bryson waved and Tendo gave Alison a brief kiss before he left the residential area of the Shatterdome to take up his shift watching the sensors for any bit of movement. It had been several months since there was any detected activity, but they were keeping watch, just to be sure. The Rangers all had shifts to take, weeks where the particular teams were not allowed to drink or leave the Shatterdome, in case they were needed on short notice. If he was concerned about it, he’d check the schedule. But it was the middle of October and nothing had moved for months. He didn’t bother.

Tendo settled in with his coffee and a crossword puzzle and prepared himself for a quiet night.

But the world had other plans, and a little after two AM, seismic activity was detected in the same area the Breach had been. Tendo felt his stomach drop as he sounded the alarms. The other techs in LOCCENT began recording the activity and searching for any trace of kaiju, and Tendo fingered the rosary around his wrist and began to pray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world gave the Rangers a good scare, but it doesn't dampen their spirits for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part. Not as funny as you might be expecting, but it does showcase the world post-kaiju that these Rangers live in. Part three will contain the party. Also, I'm posting this after being up all night writing it. There's probably some errors. Coffee stopped working at around three AM.

Raleigh rolled out of bed the second the alarms sounded, reaching for a shirt before he was even completely awake. It took him a minute to register that the war was over, and that they had won. Blinking, he turned to look at Yancy, who was sitting up in bed scrubbing at his eyes.

“You better go, bro. You and Mako are on standby.” Yancy said, the apprehension clear in his eyes. It had been years since they drifted, but the older brother still worried.

“This better be a fucking false alarm.” Raleigh muttered and stood up, tugging his shirt on just before Mako burst into the room, already dressed and eyes wide. It was rare that she didn’t sleep curled up between the two brothers, but Raleigh was willing to bet that after they figured out whatever this was, she’d be cuddled up next to them.

“I’ll be in LOCCENT.” Yancy said as they left the room, pulling on clothes of his own.

Gipsy Danger was on standby, along with Coyote Tango, Nova Hyperion, and Solar Prophet. Mako and Raleigh were the second team to reach the drivesuit room and begin suiting up. The Tunaris had already been awake, apparently, and were halfway suited up before Mako and Raleigh had arrived.

This wasn’t any different than the thousand times they’d drilled since the Breach had been closed, except there weren’t any drills scheduled for today. That had Raleigh nervous. Something had happened.

Inside the Conn-Pod and connected physically with Gipsy Danger, Raleigh and Mako waited for the Drift with the other six pilots.

“Hate to say it, ladies and gents, but this isn’t a drill. Not exactly, anyways. Massive seismic activity detected in Challenger Deep. No sign of a new breach or any kaiju, but Command wants us to check it out regardless. Gipsy Danger, Coyote Tango, you’ll be dropped in the Marianas Trench to investigate.” Tendo reported over the speakers inside the Pod and Raleigh scowled.

“That’s a hell of a ways to go on a maybe. It’ll take us six hours just to climb out of the fucking trench.” Over in the Conn-Pod of Coyote Tango, Gunnar groaned.

“You can use the workout, bro.” Vic replied

“You calling me fat, asshole?”

“Who, me? Never…..that said, maybe you should lay off the beer.”

“You little - “

“Mind on the mission please, gentlemen.” In LOCCENT, Lieutenant Marshall Tamsin Sevier had arrived to take command of the mission. She wasn’t sure where Stacker was, but he’d undoubtedly be there shortly. Until then, she had a job to do, wrangling the LOCCENT crew into order so they could launch the jaegers.

Transport would take hours. Raleigh wasn’t looking forward to being in the Drift for that long. He and Mako were strong together, just as strong (or even more so, but he’d never say that out loud) as he and Yancy were, but as time went on, it became more and more unstable.

“They should build a Shatterdome in Hawaii. It’s in the middle of the ocean, best quick response spot.” Yancy Becket said, mostly to himself, although those who overheard him mumbled their agreements. Unable to Drift now, he had trained to be part of the LOCCENT crew in charge of launching Gipsy Danger.

Gipsy Danger and Coyote Tango were launched shortly after the neural bridge was initialized, Nova Hyperion and Solar Prophet waiting in case there was a kaiju. Tamsin watched Gipsy Danger with equal parts nervousness and pride. Mako had become an exceptional pilot.

It was a waiting game now. Moments after the launch, Stacker arrived, dressed in his immaculate uniform and Tamsin filled him in. There continued to be aftershocks from the region, although that was to be expected.

Tamsin was betting on the Earth playing tricks on them all, just in time for Halloween. It was simply tectonic plates shifting. They had nuked the kaiju quite thoroughly, hopefully warning them off from attacking the planet ever again. But better safe than sorry. The United Nations had decided to keep them around and keep paying them for events like this.

Some of the Rangers trickled into the room as the hours passed. Most stayed awake after the initial alarms, keeping close to their jaegers in case it was the real deal and they needed to launch, but some were restless. The Gages came in and sat quietly in the back, monitoring progress. Herc Hansen had come in, but his son was absent. Herc didn’t offer an explanation and neither Stacker or Tamsin asked. Breakfast came, some of the Shatterdome staff delivering it and large carafes of coffee to those who were monitoring the mission.

Finally, the two jaegers reached their destination and Gipsy Danger reported first, Raleigh sounding quite irritable as he spoke.

“There’s nothing down here. No signs of any new breaches, no kaiju.”

“Our sensors are clear.” Mako confirmed calmly, a contrast to Raleigh.

“Yeah, LOCCENT, we’ve got nothing. Goddamn planet, scaring the shit out of us.”   
  
“Hey, at least it’s not Thanksgiving.” The Tunaris sounded exhausted already, and they had several hours to go.

Tamsin looked at Stacker, who appeared to be considering their next move. There hadn’t been anything to indicate kaiju.  No reason to keep the pilots out there any longer.

“Bruce, Trevin, I want the two of you suited up and ready to launch. You as well,” Stacker said, nodding to the pilots of Vulcan Specter. Both pairs nodded and hurried out of the room.

“Solar Prophet, Nova Hyperion, return to the Shatterdome and stand down. Gipsy Danger, Coyote Tango, you are clear to begin your ascent to retrievable depth.” Pentecost continued and Tamsin understood his orders without needing to ask questions. The four sets of pilots would be little use in a combat situation at the moment, although if it came down to it, Gipsy and Tango would have little choice. Having a fresh set of pilots ready to go was smart thinking.

Gunnar Tunari wasn’t kidding when he said it would take six hours for the jaegers to climb out of the trench and to shallow waters. They’d be pushing the limits of a stable drift, but Tamsin had chosen well, sending out the two pairs of the four on standby with the best Drift scores. They’d be fine.

“Tis the season for a good scare.” Yancy said, three hours into the climb, and Tamsin could tell he was anxious for his brother’s return. And Mako’s too, of course.

“This one? Not fun.” Tendo replied and there was a short laugh from the older Becket as he agreed.

“You should go and rest.” Stacker said quietly, leaning close to Tamsin. She shook her head, brushing a bit of red hair from her eyes.

“When they return. I’m fine.” She assured him and Stacker gave her a hard look but didn’t argue. She didn’t like taking breaks to use the restroom, did he honestly think that she’d go until everyone was safe at home?

Tendo had to stifle a large yawn, going on forty hours since he’d last slept, when he reported that the Jumphawks had retrieved both jaegers and they were on the lengthy return trip home. All he wanted was a shower, his bed, and his wife, but it’d be another few hours until he felt comfortable leaving the room to go find those. Once everyone was home, he told himself.

Just after dinner, Gipsy Danger and Coyote Tango returned home to the cheers of the Shatterdome crews, four pilots staggering into the jaeger bay wearily. Yancy had immediately gone to his brother’s side, slinging his arm around Raleigh’s waist to support him. Mako’s face was pinched and tired, but she walked unassisted.

Stacker gave the stand-down order to Romeo Blue and Vulcan Specter and dismissed the Mission Control crew in the room, calling in other staff to oversee the storage of the jaegers. Everyone deserved rest, and Tamsin went to her room after making Stacker promise that he’d get some rest as well very soon.

“Man, that scared the shit out of me.” Raleigh said, showering back in their room. Mako was seated on the bed, rubbing a towel through her hair after her own shower. Yancy leaned in the doorway to the bathroom, making sure he could keep them both company.

“Scared all of us. You’d think they’d know if it was just an earthquake or if there was something more.” He replied and Mako made a sound of agreement from the bed.

“We have the ability to detect it all. But the world is still scared. They want to know we’re still on guard.” She replied, loud enough for Raleigh to hear over the water.

“We can’t be forever. Somebody’s gonna have to step up sooner or later, take Gipsy from us.” Turning off the taps, Raleigh stepped out of the shower and took the towel his brother offered. After drying his face and giving his torso a cursory swipe, he wrapped the cloth around his waist and wandered out into the bedroom to find clothing.

“We can figure this all out tomorrow, after you two get some sleep. I know you’re exhausted.” Yancy herded his little brother to bed once the kid found some pants. Mako took her place in the bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin like she frequently did, and the Beckets climbed in on either side of her. Yancy liked having the both of them within arm’s reach.

* * *

 

The Beckets didn’t make an appearance until after lunch the next day, although Mako had slipped out of bed to check over their jaeger. Saltwater was hell on their chest turbine and she wanted to make sure that it had been cleaned and stored properly. She left both boys snoring away, ate a quick breakfast, and went down to the bay.

She didn’t need to worry. The jaeger techs loved Gipsy Danger just as much as the pilots did, and she had been cared for properly, stored away until she was needed again. Still, Mako checked over the jaeger thoroughly.

“Afternoon, Mako.” Tamsin called from the door to the Conn-Pod, and Mako picked herself up off the floor and stepped around the harnesses to speak to the redhead. It was an unspoken thing between Rangers that you didn’t enter another Conn-Pod without permission. Most didn’t even come in with it. Jaegers were extremely personal.

“Tamsin. I was just finishing up.” Mako said, waving her tablet for emphasis. Tamsin nodded and waited patiently for Mako to finish up her checklist.

“I was just coming to check on you. Yesterday was a strain, I know.” Tamsin said once Mako was done, joining Tamsin outside the Conn-Pod.

“Gipsy takes care of us. It’s only fair I take care of her.” Mako said fondly and Tamsin smiled warmly. Mako had a closer relationship with Gipsy Danger than the rest of the pilots did with their jaegers and it showed. Mako spent an impressive amount of time with the jaeger.

“I know. And the boys? How are they?” Tamsin asked, knowing that Mako spent a not insignificant time taking care of those two as well.

“Probably still asleep. Raleigh was exhausted. They don’t drift anymore, but Yancy still picks up on Raleigh’s moods, his energy levels.” Mako explained and Tamsin nodded and the two women left the jaeger bay towards the mess hall. It was around lunch time. Hopefully the boys would come eat.

“They’re very close, it’s understandable. Bit of a scare yesterday, but we all pulled through. Looks like planet Earth decided trick instead of treat this year.” Tamsin laughed and they entered the noisy mess hall. The Gages were shouting at the Tunaris, the Tunaris were shouting back, Sasha and Aleksis had their music playing, the Wei Tangs were naturally chatty with their crew, raising their voice to converse across the table. It was like a high school cafeteria.

But neither woman would have it any other way.

“So, Kennedy, have you decided what movie we’re watching at the party?” Once the Becket brothers had shown up, the Rangers had all congregated at one table to discuss the party. Kennedy had been put in charge of the movies they’d show at the party.

“I was thinking the Wrong Turn movies. Or we could always go with the classic ‘Halloween’. I’ve got a stack of DVDs as tall as Aleksis is, we’ll have a selection to choose from.” She shrugged and stacked her tray on top of Stephanie’s to clear space in front of her.

“We should do something fun. Shaun of the Dead, Zombieland. Or reach back even farther and go with Ghostbusters or Beetlejuice.” Bruce suggested and Trevin snapped his fingers as a thought occured to him.

“We should watch Fright Night. I love that movie.” He suggested and Bruce voiced his agreement. Somewhere farther down the table, Rocky Horror Picture show was suggested.

“Alright, how about this. Everyone leave a note at our door by the end of the day today about what movie to watch. We’ll make up a list and vote on them. Top three will get watched.” Stephanie suggested and the pilots agreed to that idea.

“Any idea not in by midnight doesn’t get counted. Tomorrow we’ll post a list on the door and you can slip the votes underneath. One per person.” Kennedy clarified and the pilots all went their separate ways, discussing what movies they wanted to put in.

“Do our jaegers count as a person? Because Coyote Tango definitely wants to watch Army of Darkness.” Vic asked and Stephanie just stared at him.

“Come on, punk. She doesn’t count.” Gunnar herded his brother away before Stephanie threw something at him.

The next morning, Kennedy and Stephanie sorted through the movie votes. There were almost as many movies suggested as there were pilots, so instead of running out to find the movies that they didn’t have, the girls decided to just throw out those votes. They explained it on the board outside their door.

The also decided to throw out the movie ‘Never Say Never’, not only because did the girls not own the movie, they weren’t about to submit the Rangers to that kind of horror.

The sheet looked a little something like this:  
  
 **Rocky Horror Picture Show  
**  
 **Fright Night (1985)**

**Hostel**

**Beetlejuice**

**Warm Bodies**

**Scary Movie**

**The Conjuring**

**Halloween** (whoever voted for this one was very specific, they wanted the 1978 version)

**House of 1000 Corpses**

**Zombieland**

**Trick ’r Treat (** Kennedy wasn’t happy with whoever suggested that one, she hated that movie)

**Shaun of the Dead**

**Oculus**

They made sure that everyone was aware that the list was posted, and the votes began to roll in. There were eighteen jaeger teams in house at the moment, so thirty-seven votes came in by the deadline.

Halloween got nearer. Costumes were finished, party decorations and refreshments were obtained and set aside. After the alert the week beforehand, the Marshall had told them all that while he wasn’t going to forbid the party, they weren’t allowed to use the jaeger bay. The Rangers, being the resourceful and clever people they were, decided that they’d use the large parking garage to host the party and since the weather was forecasting a clear, slightly cool night in Los Angeles, they’d project the movie onto one of the exterior walls.

The movies were kept a careful secret by the pilots of Hydra Corinthian, just like the costumes, so that everyone got a good surprise on Halloween. Also, so there was no attempts to coerce the girls into changing votes if someone’s choice hadn’t been picked.

With as many Rangers in house as there was, this would be one of the best Halloweens on record.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life's no fun without a good scare! The Halloween Party is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this went completely different from how I had imagined it, but I sat down to write it and all my ideas somehow vanished. I hope you find this amusing!

Chuck hadn’t seen Max all morning. That in itself wasn’t odd. Herc often took the dog with him when Chuck slept in. But Chuck knew something was wrong. And when his father told him that he hadn’t seen Max, he’d been busy all morning, now go away, Chuck knew somebody had kidnapped him.

Nobody in the Shatterdome would hurt the dog in any way, he knew that. Everyone adored Max and there wasn’t a single Ranger who hadn’t slipped the dog something from their dinner tray at some point or another. But Chuck knew that people in the Shatterdome had been plotting to put a costume on the bulldog for weeks, and he wasn’t about to let that happen.

Chuck wasn’t much for costume wearing, but he did have a pair of vampire fangs he planned on wearing, at least for a while tonight. They kind of stuck to his teeth and got in the way when he talked, but he figured that there’d be drinking so no one would notice too much. But first, he had to find Max. The only festive thing he’d tolerate on the dog was the Halloween themed collar that had glow in the dark skeletons on it.

“Oi, Becket!” Chuck shouted when the older Becket sibling walked by him in the bay, but Chuck had to push past a few other techs and touch Yancy to get his attention.

“What’s up, kid?” Yancy had the really annoying habit of calling Chuck a kid (although Mako and Raleigh got the same treatment) and Chuck really tried to be nice this time.

“You see my dog around?” Chuck asked, letting the nickname slide. He needed to find Max before Kennedy and Stephanie put a hot dog costume on him, or Tendo dressed him in the Darth Vader costume Chuck just knew the nerd had waiting.

“Nah, but I think I heard him barking down by the Russians. He likes Natalia more than most.” Yancy nodded his head down towards Eden Assassin and Cherno Alpha and Chuck started in that direction. Yancy didn’t expect a thanks (this was Chuck Hansen he was talking to) so instead of being perturbed by the kid’s sudden departure, Yancy went back to his previous task of looking for the Gages.

Natalia was with her copilot, and the former Olympic figure skaters told Chuck that they hadn’t seen the dog for a few hours. He’d come by their bay for a treat and then wandered off. Chuck grumbled a bit and moved on.

Natalia’s copilot Leo picked up his cell phone and sent a quick text message to the Kaidanovskys after the youngest Ranger in the ‘Dome left. The two shared a sly smile and went back to the dancing they had been doing before Chuck showed up.

* * *

 

Herc was in the weight room by himself for most of his routine. The door opened and closed and he called out a greeting between sets, but didn't’ realize that it was Stacker until Herc turned around to look.

“Don’t think I’ve seen you in here since you were in a jaeger.” Herc said, noting the man still in his usual attire. Maybe he should snap a picture, put it on the Shatterdome Facebook page. ‘Marshall Pentecost, immaculate as always, as he keeps himself in shape’.

Christ, was he ghosting with Chuck today? That was an awful idea.

“That’s because I haven’t been.” Stacker said, leaning against the wall. Herc put his weights back on their rack and seated himself on the bench closest to Pentecost.

“Problems?” Herc asked

“Tamsin insists on putting me in a costume for tonight’s party.” Stacker replied, his tone indicating what he thought of that idea. Herc arched an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“Hiding, are we?” Herc kept his smile despite the glare on Stacker’s face. They’d been friends for a long time, Herc wasn’t afraid of the glare any more than Tamsin was.

“Just tell her you’re coming to the party with me. Movies don’t start til later. Bruce and Trevin will be pretty hammered by then, so I figure they won’t notice.”Herc suggested and Stacker shook his head with a sigh.

“I wasn’t planning on attending the party at all. Not exactly my thing.” Stacker said and Herc shrugged.

“Suit yourself.” Herc stood up from the bench and wrapped his towel around his neck. He needed a shower and he needed to go find Chuck before the boy had a meltdown over his missing dog. Herc knew where he was, but it was Halloween, wasn’t it? Neither of them were big on treats, so tricks it was.

“What’s your costume?” Stacker asked and Herc laughed as he headed towards the locker room.

“Guess you’ll have to come to the party and find out, won’t you?”

Stacker cursed and left the weight room. Tamsin would find him in his quarters, but perhaps he could lose himself in the daily chaos of the jaeger bay.

* * *

 

Some people couldn’t wait, and started wearing their costumes early on in the evening, before the party. Each Halloween, the Shatterdome had a Trunk-or-Treat event in the parking lot, where local kids would come by and go around to the different vehicles for candy. It was where Caitlin was now, putting a few pieces of candy in the plastic pumpkin of a child dressed as a ghost.

“Very spooky.” She smiled and the kid moved on, holding onto their mother’s hand tightly. Caitlin pulled a lock of black hair from the wig she wore out of her eyes and checked her bowl of candy. It was almost empty.

“I have more here, cara mia.” Sergio came from around the front of the truck, a bag of mixed sweets in his hands. Caitlin laughed at his costume, at his attempt to imitate the character he dressed as. She couldn’t help it. He looked ridiculous.

“This was your idea, love.” Sergio said, this time in his normal voice. Caitlin giggled again as she poured the new bag of candy into the bowl.

“I know. I just….you look silly. I can’t take you seriously dressed like that.” She said as she tried to catch her breath. Every time she looked at him she dissolved into giggles. They’d have to change before the party, or she’d laugh the whole time.

“Lookin good, Morticia.” Tendo Choi approached, one arm around his wife and the other holding his son. They looked good as a family, with the youngest Choi dressed as Chewbacca while Tendo and Alison were Han Solo and Princess Leia.

“He already looks exhausted.” Caitlin nodded at Bryson and Tendo smiled at the kid dozing on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I don’t think Betty is gonna have much to do tonight. The daycare center had a party for all the kids, he wore himself out on the playground earlier. Managed a few ‘trick or treats’, but once I picked him up it was all over.” Tendo said fondly.

“Poor kid’s gonna be disappointed he missed out on all this.” Sergio said, waving a hand at the candy and Alison laughed.

“No, he’s fine. He got plenty of candy at the party. Even if Tendo does eat half of it, it’ll last him well into November.” She told them and Tendo shrugged.

“What can I say? I’m a good dad. Gotta check over all the candy, make sure it’s all good, right? And if I’m eating the inferior stuff, well, I’m just saving my son from having to do it.”

“Come on, you scoundrel. Let’s get him to Betty so I can go change for the party.” Alison nudged Tendo with her elbow and Sergio gave her a questioning glance. The white Princess Leia dress and the two buns on either side of her head went really well with Tendo’s outfit. What was she planning on changing into?

“You’ll see, man. It’s great.” Tendo grinned and Sergio immediately knew. Slave Leia. Of course she’d wait until after the kid went to bed.

“Can’t wait. See you two later.” Caitlin put a few pieces of candy in the Halloween bag Alison held, despite her assurances that Bryson had enough. It was the nice thing to do.

“Hopefully it doesn’t get too cold.” Caitlin remarked after a few more children, and Sergio knew her mind was still on Alison’s wardrobe change.

“I’m sure Tendo will keep her warm. And I’ll keep you warm.” Sergio said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Caitlin grinned and turned to kiss him properly. Except she started giggling again.

“Goddammit. I’m washing all this off when we get back inside.” Sergio muttered and Caitlin frowned.

“I’ll keep the wig if you leave the makeup on through the party. Just til the movies, I promise.” She offered and Sergio appeared to consider the offer even though she knew that he’d already made up his mind.

“Just until the movies.” He agreed and Caitlin smiled and turned back to the children coming by.

* * *

 

“Man, I wish I had a First Recon guy looking after me.”

Gunnar grinned, looking for the person who said that, but in the crowd of J-Techs and Rangers in the garage, he didn’t see who might have said it. Nobody appeared to be looking at him. Well, at least people recognized his costume. Not many people had a thing for old video games.

“Dude, this beret rocks. I’ve already gotten numbers.” Vic sidled up to Gunnar and handed over a cup filled to the top with something green and foamy. Gunnar didn’t question it, instead he started sipping on it and discovered it was some kind of punch. Some kind of very alcoholic punch.

“Yeah, I think Sasha got to it. Pretty heavy handed with the vodka. It’s still good.” Vic said at his brother’s expression.

“This is pretty awesome. These costumes are great.” Gunnar said, taking another mouthful of the drink. They weren’t on watch. No, it fell to Eden Assassin, Mammoth Apostle, Chrome Brutus and Crimson Typhoon to protect them if something happened this evening.

“Yeah. Did you see Bruce and Trevin? They pulled something together quick and it looks-” Vic started, but some very loud screaming cut him short. Both men looked for the source and a few yards away, Kennedy LaRue, dressed in a very impressive Winter Soldier costume, had leaped into the arms of her copilot, looking completely terrified.

There was some enthusiastic barking and both Tunaris moved closer to get a look. The screaming had stopped, and now the laughing was coming from onlookers as Gunnar and Vic discovered that someone had put a very large and very convincing spider costume on Max.

“That’s not funny at all, Hansen!” Kennedy shouted after Stephanie, wearing a feminine Captain America getup dropped her copilot.

“I didn’t do it!” Chuck called, stepping through the crowd to find his dog. He flinched when he first spotted the animal and was visibly disturbed when Max spotted his owner and hurried over.

“Sure. Who did? The Ghostbusters over there?” Kennedy nodded her head towards the Wei triplets, who were notorious pranksters. But this time, they looked completely baffled, so Gunnar assumed it wasn’t them.

“Probably. I don’t know. I didn’t want a costume on him at all.” Chuck growled, looking a bit hesitant to touch his dog.

The shouting continued, but Vic noticed the Kaidanovskys slinking away, smug looks on their faces. Had to be them. Vic had to do a double take though. Was Sasha wearing a dress?

“Guys, get a look at this!” Someone shouted and heads turned towards the door, where the Beckets and Mako Mori had arrived. At least, it was assumed to be Mako. Her face was covered by a hood, but who else would be leading two zombified Beckets around on chains?

“Oh man, Becket boys! That’s amazing!” Tendo called and Raleigh looked pleased, but Yancy didn’t look entirely happy.

“I told you he’d like it.” Raleigh said and Yancy rolled his eyes but there was a bit of a grin on his face anyways. It was hard to be unhappy when Raleigh was having a good time. Plus, Mako’s legs looked great in the tight jeans she wore. Standing behind her gave him a hell of a view.

Both Beckets caught sight of Alison and their jaws dropped. It was a strange sight, since Mako had spend hours painting their faces to make it look like they didn’t have lower jaws.

“Damn, Alison. You look good.” Yancy said and Tendo wrapped his arm around Alison’s waist possessively.

“Doesn’t she?” Tendo said, checking out his wife for the however many times he’d done it tonight. He’d honestly lost count.

More Rangers showed up to the party. There was lots of gushing over the costumes. Costume contests had been forbidden (the Rangers got way too competitive when it came to those, bribing other crews to vote for them and things got out of hand quick) but everyone agreed that the costumes were great. Tamsin’s costume was a favorite among the video game fans, and she did a spot on impression of Commander Shepard, throwing her arms around the Gage twins and declaring that those were her favorite costumes on the Citadel.

Because they were all clearly adults, there were games like bobbing for apples, but someone brought up the game Deadly Wink, and that went on for almost an hour. After snacks and drinks had been consumed, Stephanie announced that the first movie, the most popular vote, Rocky Horror Picture Show, would be starting outside in fifteen minutes.

That was the same time Newt showed up to the party in his costume. He hadn’t bargained on how hard it was to move it in. The head was extremely heavy and was hurting his neck, but he kept that part on, convinced that he had the best costume there.

It was also kind of hard to hear inside the costume. And it was incredibly hot. But oh so worth it. He was willing to bet that people were loving it. How could you not? He spent months on this thing.

“I thought I told you not to wear a costume.” Newt was aware that Hermann was speaking from somewhere to his left. He turned and nearly knocked the other doctor over with the protruding head.

“What? Everyone loves it!” Newt had to yell to be heard through the costume and he looked through the join between the neck and body to see Hermann shaking his head at Newt, a very displeased expression on his face. But he always looked like that.

“Is that…..” Bruce spotted the kaiju costume and scowled. Who else would it be?

“Ah, shit. Seriously? That’s the one he picked.” Trevin sighed and finished his drink. “I’ll go deal with this guy. Go find the Beckets.”

“Too late.” Bruce said, nodding at Mako Mori, who was making a beeline towards the doctor in the costume, the Beckets not far behind. Not that they had much of a choice, the chains were still in her hands. At least she wasn’t reaching for the sword on her back. Bruce was willing to bet that it was a combat-ready blade.

“At least it’s not Scissure. That would have ended badly.” Trevin said and Bruce gave him a look.

“And this isn’t?” Bruce set his drink on a nearby table and snagged his brother’s elbow. They had to break this up before one of the Beckets committed a crime.

“Mako won’t kill him. Tamsin might, if she sees it.”

“Wasn’t worried about what Mako was gonna do. Baby Becket looks murderous.”

Oddly enough, Yancy was fine with the Knifehead costume. Sure, the kaiju had almost killed him, but it wasn’t any different than the dozens of kids who wore the commercialized costume. Newt had a passion for the kaiju, and it looked like he had worked very hard on the costume. It was Halloween, the time to be scary. Knifehead was properly terrifying.

“Seriously, guys, it’s fine. Relax. Have another drink.” He tried, tugging on his brother to get him to stop. Mako, however, kept going, and the chains around their neck went with her, and the Beckets had no choice.

“That thing nearly killed you!” Mako insisted and before they caused a scene, Yancy grabbed the both of them and pulled them to a stop.

“How’s it any different than the kids wearing the inflatable Reckoner costumes? C’mon, it’s a party, let’s not make a big deal out of it. We’ve got plenty of time to make his life miserable. I think Doctor Gottlieb already does.” Yancy was used to being the voice of reason, the patient one, when it came to how hot-headed Raleigh was. He wasn’t usually the one calming Mako down too.

“Everything okay here, kids?” Bruce sidled up to them, plucking off his sunglasses. Trevin appeared at Bruce’s left, sunglasses perched on his head.

“Yeah. Fine. We’re good.” Raleigh said, but his tone of voice betrayed him. Or maybe it was the glaring he was doing at the miniature Knifehead in the garage.

“Uh-huh. Come on, the movie’s gonna start soon. We’ll deal with him.” Bruce said, gesturing towards the door leading outside.

“Don’t worry about it. I already have an idea.” Mako said, her voice sweet. Raleigh and Yancy looked at each other. They’d heard that before. It had been directed at the triplets that time, and they had ended up with all their basketballs glued to the ceiling of their snack bar. Undoubtedly Mako had a great idea for Doctor Geizler as well.

“Well, that’s great. We’ll help you plot later. Come on, we’ve gotta go teach the Russians what the Time Warp is.” Trevin herded Team Gipsy away from the kaiju costume and outside to settle in for the movie. He eyed Bruce when they weren’t looking and Bruce shook his head. Kids.

Sasha and Aleksis end up leaving the party shortly after Rocky Horror ended, but during the intermission for more drinks and snacks, Natalia and Leo chased down Mammoth Apostle’s pilots who pulled up an instructional video for the Time Warp and they spent the entire half hour practicing.

“Stacks! I’m glad you made it!” Tamsin found the Marshall lurking in the back. She pursed her lips when she noticed he wasn’t wearing a costume, but it didn’t matter. He was here for the movies and to spend time with her. Costumes weren’t important.

“Where’s Herc?” Stacker asked, looking around for his friend. Tamsin shook her head.

“Oh, he said he wasn't coming. Costume parties weren’t his thing.”

Stacker scowled. Goddammit, Herc.

The next movie was also an extremely popular one. Stephanie couldn’t remember meeting a person who didn’t like Zombieland. They very quickly turned it into a drinking game, drinking whenever ‘zombie’ or ‘twinkie’ was said on screen, or whenever a zombie died.

“Christ, this is almost as bad as the Boondock Saints drinking game.” Vic mumbled, taking another drink as Tallahassee lost his mind over twinkies yet again.

“Don’t remind us.” The triplets said and Vic had to laugh as he remembered their confusion about the rules. Instead of sips of drinks, they had been taking shots.

The Winter Soldier, Kennedy LaRue struggled to sit up as Zombieland ended. It was her job to go put in the next DVD, Oculus, a proper scary movie this time. But she couldn’t quite stand. Captain America, Stephanie, laughed at her as she fell over.

Thankfully, Ilisapie wasn’t drunk and could get up and put the movie in the player. At this point, many had discarded parts of their costume and had draped blankets around their shoulders. It was a cool night, but not a cold one, so everyone was mostly comfortable. Tamsin had produced a large drink cooler filled with hot chocolate and was passing it out to those who wanted some.

“Oh come on! She’s gonna kill him by mistake!” Trevin shouted halfway through the movie. Gunnar threw an empty cup at Trevin to shut him up. Drinks were spilled at the jump-scare parts, there was lots of cursing and the occasional muttered comment to a friend or copilot as they tried to figure out how the movie was going to end.

“If you end up in an asylum for killing someone, I’m leaving your ass there.” One of the triplets was overheard saying to one of his brothers.

“You’d be doing me a favor. Look at this kid.”   
“You know good and damn well we’d all be in there.”  
“Truer words were never spoken.”

But the end of the movie had curses coming from everyone. Nobody seemed to expect how it was going to play out. People were still talking about it as they cleaned up and headed back inside for sleep.

“Great party, guys.”  
“Yeah, had a blast. Awesome costumes.”  
“‘Night, Romeo.”

Bruce and Trevin made sure to see everyone out before they left themselves. Most of the cleanup had been done, but what little was left could be forgotten until morning. Which would come extremely early, considering it was just after three AM. Trevin stifled a yawn and then snagged a bottle of whiskey to take upstairs.

“It’s times like this why we saved the world.” Bruce slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders as they stepped into the elevator to head back up to their quarters. Trevin hummed an agreement and took a mouthful of whiskey and promptly spit it back out. Goddamn Kaidanovskys.

“Oh, those sneaky fuckers. This isn’t whiskey. It’s colored vodka.”

“Fifty bucks says they’re the ones who put Max in the spider costume too.” Bruce laughed and watched his brother scowl at the bottle before taking another sip.

“Goddammit. They win Halloween. Trick or treat. Bastards.”

* * *

 

Newt had been so convinced his costume was a hit that he decided to give himself the morning off. Job well done in his book. He showered and dressed late the next morning and hurried to the mess hall for lunch before he decided to head down to the lab and get a bit more work in. Samples were limited and there was only so many more tests he could run. Shame there weren’t any more kaiju.

Except when he reached his lab, it was completely empty. None of his samples. None of his work.

His hysterical meltdown over the event was heard all the way down the K-science hallway, and in his office, Hermann looked out his open door in time to see the Beckets and Miss Mori dart past, heading towards Newton’s lab. Well, he wouldn’t stop them. Newton deserved whatever they did to him.

Well, maybe not everything. It was common knowledge how hot-headed the youngest Becket was. Maybe he should go and investigate.

He could also ask why they decided that Newt’s samples would be safest in his bloody office.

* * *

 

Chuck was keeping the spider costume. He wasn’t sure who kidnapped his dog and put him in it, but it was actually pretty funny, so the costume was stashed carefully in his closet for another time. Perhaps if another prank war erupted in the Shatterdome. Plenty of people were afraid of spiders.

Max curled into Chuck’s side as they sat on the sofa in the Hansens’ quarters, a bowl of candy in Chuck’s lap as he turned on Nightmare Before Christmas. He’d keep to his room today, avoiding any retaliatory pranks and the grumpy hungover people filling the Shatterdome.

* * *

 

“I noticed you weren’t at the party last night.” Stacker said as his command staff gathered in his office to go over the week’s reports. Herc smirked into his paperwork.

“Guess I changed my mind. What I miss?”Herc asked innocently enough.

“Nothing good. He didn’t come down in time for me to trick him into doing the Time Warp.” Tamsin entered the office, dressed in a hoodie bearing the same decorations as her costume last night. Stacker eyed her and then his friend. He should have known they were working together.

“Shame. There’s always next year.” Herc replied and Tamsin’s face lit up with glee.

“Or the Christmas party. I’ve got this lovely Santa hat with a bell on the end-”

Stacker put his head in his hands and groaned.

* * *

Starring:

Tamsin Sevier as Commander Jane Shepard

Mako Mori, Yancy and Raleigh Becket as Michonne and her pet walkers

Bruce and Trevin Gage as the Twins from The Matrix Reloaded

Gunnar and Vic Tunari as New California Republic First Recon snipers

Stephanie Lanphier and Kennedy LaRue as The Winter Soldier and Captain America

The Wei Tang triplets as the Ghostbusters

Aleksis and Sasha Kaidanovsky as Boris and Natasha

Tendo, Alison and Bryson Choi as Han Solo, Princess Leia and Chewbacca

Caitlin Lightcap and Sergio D’onofrio as Morticia and Gomez Addams

Chuck Hansen as a vampire

Max as a spider

Newton Geizler as Knifehead

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you like scary movies that are less gore and torture-porn and more mind-fuckery, I highly recommend 'Oculus'. I figured out where it was going pretty early in, but still enjoyed it. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
